S2E08 Locomotive of Crisis!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Due to the Iwatobi Swimming Club being short staffed leading to Goro being very busy, Makoto has taken to helping out there as a coach. When Nagisa and Rei want to help out as well, Makoto says that they should focus on their own things too. Nagisa resolves to manage both his studies and swimming at the same time, while Rei needs to concentrate on improving his swimming. At Samezuka Academy, Sosuke chances upon Nitori training alone. He tells Nitori that his fatigue is ruining his form and that he needs to take a break. Nitori explains that since he is the slowest, he has to swim more to improve. However, Sosuke thinks to himself that if he overdo it, Nitori will not be able to accomplish what he originally could before. He volunteers to coach Nitori after he takes a beak, surprising him. Rin comes by with stuff for Nitori and sees them together. Makoto notices that one of his student, Hayato, is afraid of swimming without a kick board, and finds out that he actually hates swimming. When Hayato’s brother, Kisumi, comes to pick him up, Makoto recognises him. Makoto tells Haru about Kisumi afterwards, and he is actually Haru’s classmate from middle school. The three of them seems to hang out a lot in the past, but Haru says that they are not particularly close. Makoto invites Haru to drop by the club on Sunday. Haru goes to the club because Makoto has forgotten his lunch box. He shares with Haru about Hayato, and Haru’s advise is to not resist the water and accept its presence. Later, Makoto finds out from Kisumi that the reason for Hayato hating swimming is because he fell overboard on a boat trip and started to drown, scaring him. Kisumi blames himself and says that if Hayato really hates it, he would pull him out of class. However, Makoto does not want them to give up as he really wants to help Hayato to swim since he reminds Makoto of himself. Makoto seeks everyone’s advise on teaching Hayato. When walking home, Haru says that Makoto should draw on his own experience. Makoto reveals that because he was able to see the sky while swimming backstroke, he stopped being scared. However, starting with backstroke is not the normal way to teach someone swimming. Haru comments that he should do it his own way, and Makoto agrees, saying that he will give it a try. At the club, Makoto gets the children to swim a relay. When it is Hayato’s turn, he falters as he is scared. Makoto guides him through the backstroke, holding his hand throughout the lap. Hayato is awed by the sight he sees and is full of smiles. Afterwards, he tells Makoto that he is not scared anymore and that he had fun today. Goro has hired a part timer, and tells Makoto that next week would be his last class. Haru brings Ran and Ren to the club as they wanted to see Makoto coaching. All the kids are sadden upon knowing that Makoto is leaving and makes him promise that he will return to see them. Later, Makoto mutters to himself that time has flew by so fast. Haru finds him and hands him a towel. Kisumi comes by to thank Makoto again as Hayato is really happy now. Kisumi comments that the both of them did not change and asks if they are both swimming competitively. Makoto confirms this, and adds that Rin and Sosuke are competitng for Samezuka. Kisume is surprised, and states that Sosuke’s shoulder must have healed. Makoto is puzzled and Kuzumi tells them that he ran into Sosuke at the hospital a while back, leaving Haru and Makoto shocked over the revelation. Category:Episode 20 (Ep08/ES) Category:Plot